Respite From The Nightmare
by Cyberbeta
Summary: Jack visits a unique friend in an interesting situation. Rated for safety.


Disclaimer: Tim Burton & Disney own The Nightmare Before Christmas. Kiga, Crystal, Gina and Kumi belong to Sean "Shin Goji "McGuinness (more in the Author's note)

"Normal Speech"  
"**Demon Speech**"  
'_Normal Thoughts_'  
_'**Demon Thoughts**_'

* * *

Respite From The Nightmare 

Halloween: in this day and age it is known as a holiday for little children to get candy and treats. There are those however that remember the original name for this day: All Hallows Eve. A night of sorcery and dark magic, where dark spirits walked the earth. Costumes worn by children were originally used as disguises to calm or scare off the spirits.

But what would one have to do, in this day and age, if the dark spirits were already inside them…

* * *

A roar broke the silence of the graveyard, followed by an explosion as a grey skinned white eyed girl burst out of a crypt. She quickly stalked out of the graveyard and into the city seeking her targets. Moments later, grave marked with an angel statue and a book on the front burst open. A skeletal figure emerged and took in the sight. One thought flashed through his mind. 

'_I'm too late._'

The figure looked up at the moon. This was his night, when he was strongest and even the demons of hell bowed to his will. A demon already in a host body though was beyond his power. The fact that this one had dragged several human souls with it was bad enough, but the unique nature of the girl it had possessed made the situation even worse.

'_She'll be captured and locked up, but not before she causes a lot of damage._ _I should have been told about that omen sooner._'

The figure seemed to hunch over, looking older. It then abruptly straightened, a plan beginning to form.

'_I'll have to talk to the local Devil avatar, as well as Sandy. There might be a way to give her some help._'

The figure turned to re-enter the grave. Before entering, it looked toward the city, where multiple explosions were breaking out as the girl pursued her sisters and friends.

'_I swear I WILL find some way to help you Kiga, the Pumpkin King does not abandon his friends!_'

* * *

_One Year Later_… 

Sunset approached on Neo Monster Island. The year before on Halloween, Kiga had taken a dare from her older sister that she could stay in a cemetery all night. The dare went sour as Kiga ended up becoming possessed by a demon and a lot of vengeful World War II ghosts. The sweet Gojira-morph became a rampaging monster that was only halted by the intervention of members of the Mothra clan of K-girls.

Now, Kiga was locked in a special cell in a monastery outside the city. Spells and wards were placed on and around the cell so she could not escape. Everyone was expecting a normal Halloween this year, well as normal as it got with K-girls roaming around.

Kiga smiled as she sat in her cell, wrapped in a specially modified straightjacket. Her dead white eyes looked out the barred window of her cell at the setting sun.

"**Not long now**," she said in a sing-song voice, or rather the demon inside her said. Kiga turned and looked at the mirror in the cell. Blue eyes stared out of the mirror at the white ones.

'_**At sunset, my powers will be more than enough to overpower these puny wards. Should we go visit Crystal again? Or maybe Gina this time? Titanna is sure to be with her.**_'

'_NO! Leave my family and friends alone and get out of my head_' Screamed Kiga in the mirror. It was the only way the monks guarding her could tell if the demon inside Kiga was acting. Even though she was in a four-way war for her body, Kiga had managed to foil a few escape attempts by acting differently in the mirror as a warning.

'_**HA! I'm only doing what you are too scared to do.**_'

Kiga turned to look out the window again. If she looked carefully, she could see the edge of the pumpkin patch that the Monks had planted. They had even used one of the pumpkins, carved into a Jack-o-Lantern, as the head of the Scarecrow.

'_I DON'T CARE! JUST LEAVE THEM ALONE!_' In her mind, Kiga lunged past the spirit of Gojira and the ghosts, who were fighting each other at the moment, to try to force the demon out of control of her body.

The demon just smiled and knocked Kiga away.

'_**Now now, lets not be hasty, we still have not had our fun for the evening.**_'

The instant Kiga hade made the lunge in her head, her body had turned away from the window. No longer distracted, the demon turned to look at the pumpkin patch and beyond it, the setting sun.

"**Soon enough I'll be out to socialize,**" Kiga sang borrowing the verse from the Disney song her host had watched when she was younger. She tilted her head in curiosity then. '_**Did the scarecrow get moved? Nah, it's always been there.**_' The demon then turned Kiga's body and took inventory of the cell.

'_**I will not have to look at this miserable place much longer. Maybe I should blow this place up when my powers strengthen. All Hallows Eve has always been a fun time.**_'

Once more the Kiga turned to look out the window, this time however she froze.

The scarecrow was standing outside the window.

The Jack-o-Lantern head was staring right at the window. Its eyes were twin flames staring into the dead white eyes of Kiga.

"**You! You have no power over me! I am protected by this body! There is nothing you can do!**"

The scarecrow tilted its head as if questioning what the demon had said. It then shook its head as if to say 'I don't think so'. The scarecrow took two steps forward right up to the window of the cell. It paused then began to take in a breath. The demon realized something was about to happen that it would not like.

"**NO!**" it screamed as it attempted to charge Kiga's Zero Blast to try to stop the scarecrow. It was a few seconds too late.

The scarecrow exhaled first, breathing a wave of fire over Kiga's gray skin. The flames were hot enough to not only destroy the special straightjacket, but also set the scarecrow ablaze as well.

All the demon in Kiga's body could do was scream.

"**AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGG**GGGGGGGHHHHhhhhhh…."

Kiga dropped to all fours, panting from the scream, her eyes screwed shut. Gaining control of her breathing, she opened her eyes and looked toward the mirror.

Crystal blue eyes stared back. The only difference this time was that the owner of the body was in control.

Kiga shakily stood up and stumbled over to the window to see what had happened to the scarecrow.

The flames surrounding the scarecrow had died down. Gone were the straw-stuffed tan pants, red shirt, Jack-o-Lantern head and wooden frame. In its place stood a skeleton in a pinstriped open-breasted suit with white shirt and black bow tie shaped like a bat, with a white skull in the middle. The skeleton smiled and slipped through the bars into the cell.

"I see it worked. How do you feel?"

"JACK!" Kiga glomped the skeleton knocking him to the ground. She cried into his shoulder. "Where were you? I thought you would keep me company…"

Years ago when they were younger, Kiga and her sisters, Crystal and Gina, had been out trick-or-treating when they decided to take a shortcut through a pumpkin patch. The k-girls had been followed by a mean group of older boys who started picking on them. They quickly stopped though when Jack appeared in the patch as part of his rounds as Pumpkin King. The boys ran in fright while the K-girls stayed in curiosity. Every year after that, Jack or someone from Halloween Town if he could not make it, would visit the girls and keep them company on Halloween. When the other K-girls were eventually met, they were introduced to Jack and the others and a fast friendship was made between the people of Halloween town and the K-girls.

Jack waited until Kiga was done crying. "Sally had an omen just before I was to leave. When we realized it involved either you or your sisters I came as fast as I could. I wasn't fast enough though."

Jack raised his skull and looked at the twilight sky. " I quickly returned to Halloween Town and spoke with the Devil's Avatar that resides I the town. He could have nulled either the ghost possession or the demon possession, but not both. I also called Santa in Christmas Town. Between the three of us we were able to work some temporary solutions."

Jack stood up while helping Kiga do the same. "The fire I breathed on you is one of the solutions. It was a combination of my power and both possession nullifying spells. From the moment the sun sets on All Hallows Eve to sunrise the next day, you are in control and the demon and ghosts are forced asleep."

He reached into the coat of his suit and pulled out a cookie. It was shaped like Gojira but the icing on it made it look like Kiga. "This is from Santa. It has the same spells baked into it but they are strengthened a bit since he is not only the lord of his holiday, but a Saint. After you eat this, from the moment it becomes Dec. 24 wherever you are in the world to the dawn of Dec. 26, you are again in control and the intruders are asleep."

Before he could say anything else, Kiga yanked the cookie out of his hands and wolfed it down. Jack looked at her with one eye socket slightly raised as she gave him a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, but even if it was for two minutes I'll take anything to just have to deal with my nature."

"Still haven't made peace with the spirit of Gojira in you?" Kiga's silence answered his question.

"Anyways before I was interrupted, there was one more thing. The spells are permanent."

Kiga's jaw dropped at this statement. "You mean…"

"Until you are able to be exorcised or you die, you will have Halloween night, Christmas Eve and Christmas Day as yourself."

Kiga started to tear up as Jack placed a bony hand on her shoulder. "I may not have been there to keep this from happening, and I am still keeping an eye out for a way to free you completely. These times of freedom are the only way I can make it up to you for now."

"Th..thank you," was all she managed to get out before one of the monastery's monks came and unlocked her cell. "They are waiting" he said.

Kiga's head swiveled back and forth between Jack and the monk a few times before the skeleton decided to answer.

"I sent Lock, Shock, and Barrel to get your sisters and explain what is happening. Zero should also be waiting with them."

Kiga's eyes lit up before she raced out of the cell towards the monastery gates. Jack just turned and slipped out the window again and walked around to the side where he could witness the reunion.

He made it to the corner in time to see the gate open and Kiga tackleglomp both of her sisters. To the side stood Lock, Shock, Barrel and Kumi, Crystal's girlfriend. Zero had floated over and was barking happily around the sisters.

Jack smiled. "Happy Halloween Kiga," he whispered before turning and using the pumpkin patch as a portal to leave. He didn't see Kiga notice him pulling back from the corner of the building. She had seen his jawbone move and could figure what he said.

"Happy Halloween Jack" she whispered back.

* * *

Author's note 

Kiga and her sisters are not products of my imagination. Rather they and others were created by Godzilla fans and submitted to web comic artist Sean McGuinness, better known as Shin Goji to his peers. They are human Anthromorphs of the Kaiju (Giant Monsters) created by Tojo Studios. The K-girls are co-owned by their creators and Shin himself. If you want to learn more about them, look up the web comic Twisted Kaiju Theater. **WARNING** The site and comic has some Mature content so unless you are 17, do not go there. I am not responsible if you do go after reading this warning.

See you around, and Happy Halloween!


End file.
